Sweetwater River Isn't The Only Thing Sweet Around Here
by Daytona44
Summary: Sweetwater River may be Kevin's usual hookup haunt, but Joaquin is anything but his usual type of hookup. That being said, hopefully no more dead bodies show up to crash on his good times.


"So, Sweetwater River," Joaquin started, his hand held tightly in Kevin's, "Really?"

Kevin swallowed and looked at Joaquin, whose smile teased him just as much as his wandering fingertips did when they made out. Lamp posts lit their path as they walked down the suburban street, far away from Jughead's disaster of a party. Leave it to Cheryl to create a reality T.V. show out of any situation. Sure, it was fun to watch, but Kevin felt a prickle of discomfort when Cheryl attacked Betty's character. Joaquin's hand squeezed his, eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh right, Sweetwater River…" Kevin cleared his throat, fighting a blush as his thoughts went to what kind of activities he preferred at the river. He pulled out his cell phone. 9:15 P.M. Too early to head home and his dad gave him permission to be out until at least midnight, so why not take advantage of it? He slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and bit his lower lip in the way he knew drove Joaquin crazy. "Are you down for an after party?"

As expected, Joaquin pressed Kevin up against the nearest flat surface (this being a large oak tree) and kissed him desperately, replacing Kevin's teeth with own as he bit down. His fingertips would probably leave bruises on Kevin's pale hips, but the thought of it only made him pull Joaquin closer, moaning as his boyfriend tugged on his lower lip and released it with a pop.

"What kinds of things do you do at the river?" Joaquin panted, his lips brushing against Kevin's with each word.

Kevin forced himself to breathe and not focus on how he could taste Joaquin's smile. "Well, swimming usually. Clothing optional of course." Kevin gasped when Joaquin squeezed his hips more and moved to bite his neck. "I've always been told showing is more effective than telling though."

Joaquin pressed harder into Kevin as he groaned, his thigh slipping between Kevin's spread legs. Joaquin sucked on Kevin's neck and rasped in his ear. "Show me, then."

Kevin nodded quickly and grabbed Joaquin's hand before dragging him to where he knew Joaquin's bike was parked around the corner. Maybe he'd have to thank Cheryl for her life-ruining and drama-inducing ways after all.

Moonlight filtered between the clouds, grazing over Sweetwater River like a sweet caress. Once Joaquin parked his bike, Kevin led him down toward the riverbank. Even though the weather had been cold recently, Riverdale had had a mini heatwave the last week so he hoped the water wasn't too chilled for what he wanted to do. If the night went the way he planned, a cold shower wouldn't be in his future.

When they walked up to the familiar bank, Kevin's eyes darted to where he had found Jason's bloated body and repressed a shudder. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to Lady Gaga that no more dead bodies would show up to ruin his good times. The only body he was interested in discovering was Joaquin's naked one pressed up against his own. He turned to look back at Joaquin, who was eyeing him with his lower lip between his teeth. A pleasant shiver tingled down Kevin's spine before he started stripping off his clothes, never ashamed of his body. He knew he looked good underneath his chinos and cashmere.

Once he stripped down to his underwear, Kevin raised an eyebrow toward Joaquin and licked his lips. He trailed a finger along his waistband teasingly. "So, are you joining me or not?"

Joaquin cleared his throat and looked away with a bashful grin. Kevin really wished the river was better lit so he could see the blush he was sure Joaquin had on his cheeks. Kevin kept his hungry gaze on Joaquin as he carefully pulled off his jacket and hung it on the nearest branch before stripping down to his underwear as well. Teal boxer briefs, Kevin noticed with a wide, approving smile.

"That color looks good on you." Kevin stepped forward and cupped Joaquin's cheek before kissing him softly. He pressed himself closer and groaned at the contact of their bare skin touching. Up to this point, they had only made out with their clothes on and the contact of warm hard flesh made Kevin dizzy with pleasure.

Joaquin's hands rested on Kevin's bare hips, squeezing roughly when Kevin nipped his lower lip. "Are we going swimming or what?" Joaquin said breathlessly against Kevin's lips.

Kevin chuckled and pulled back. He continued to step backward until the river's cool water touched his ankles. Joaquin watched him for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before he followed Kevin, his steps slow like an approaching panther. As soon as Joaquin caught up, Kevin turned around with a smile and waded his way through the water, diving as soon as it was deep enough. He popped back up and caught his breath, the water reaching to his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, but Joaquin had disappeared.

"Joaquin?"

Silence met him. Kevin stepped forward. "Joaquin, where are you?" His heart pounded in his chest. He looked around again, but couldn't even see a ripple in the water besides the ones he was making as he swam around. If Joaquin drowned… or worse off, ditched him, he was going to-

A cold hand wrapped around his ankle and Kevin screamed, trying to kick it off. He fell back into the water without grace, the water slapping at his back. When he pushed himself back to the surface, Joaquin stood there with a devilish smile. Water dripped down his bare chest which glowed in the moonlight and any cruel word Kevin had on his tongue was lost as his licked his lips. Kevin surged forward and kissed him, grabbing his thick hair to hold him place.

"I'm going to kill you later for that," Kevin grunted before pushing his tongue into Joaquin's mouth, swallowing his moan.

"You're killing me now," Joaquin whispered in a panted rush before he sucked on Kevin's tongue and crashed their hips together. The water splashed around them but it was drowned out by their heavy breaths. Joaquin guided Kevin until the water hit their hips, lapping around their bare bodies like thirsty tongues.

Kevin dragged his hand down Joaquin's side, tickling along his ribs until he reached the waistband of his underwear. He grabbed the fabric and snapped it loudly. Kevin chuckled when Joaquin jumped slightly.

"Tease." Joaquin moaned and kissed him harder. He slipped a hand between them and cupped Kevin until he gasped. "This okay, beautiful boy?"

Kevin's cheeks heated, either from the nickname or Joaquin's touch he wasn't sure. He simply nodded and tucked his head in between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, trying to catch his breath and hold his hips in place. "Please."

Joaquin slipped his hand inside Kevin's underwear and wrapped it around his cock, stroking up once. Kevin bit down on Joaquin's neck when his hips jerked forward.

"Fuck, Joaquin."

"Still going to kill me?" Joaquin pressed his lips against Kevin's ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth as he twisted his hand again, slow and firm.

"I will if you stop." Kevin slid his hands around Joaquin's back and scratched his nails down bare skin until he reached his ass. He cupped it and squeezed to push them closer together, shivering when Joaquin grunted. Joaquin's hand moved faster with each stroke and his hips slowly rocked against Kevin's in a seductive rhythm. The water surrounding them rocked with their movements, some of it splashing softly between them and spraying their bare chests. The cooling sensation against their heated skin made Kevin shiver.

Joaquin reached down and squeezed Kevin's balls until he cried out in pleasure before he moved his hand back up. He circled his thumb around the head before thumbing along the slit, pressing in until Kevin's breath stuttered. Kevin's cock throbbed in Joaquin's calloused hand. He was so close. He just needed a little bit more pressure. He swore if Joaquin stopped, they were breaking up.

Joaquin dragged his tongue along the side of Kevin's neck before panting against his skin, voice ragged. "I promise I won't stop. I'll never stop with you."

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and held Joaquin closer to him as his hips stuttered. One more expert twist of Joaquin's wrist and Kevin came with a wet suck against Joaquin's collarbone. His cum felt warm against his chilled skin as Joaquin continued to pump him past his sensitivity, milking him dry. Finally, Joaquin slipped his hand out and Kevin could see how his fingers glistened under the moonlight with his cum. The sight made him shudder and his cock gave a feeble twitch in excitement.

"Joaquin," Kevin choked on his breath when Joaquin brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on each one, the sound of it deafening in the silent night air. A cool breeze whipped around them and Joaquin visibly shivered. Kevin grasped Joaquin's wrist and yanked it away from his mouth before crushing his own lips against his instead. He snaked his free hand down Joaquin's goose-bumped chest until his reached his waistband, desperately wanting to return the favor. He dipped his hand inside but Joaquin pulled his head away from Kevin's with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Actually, I um…" Joaquin licked his lips and looked away, his light eyes practically glowing under the moon. "I already came."

"Wait, really?" Kevin asked, shocked.

Joaquin smiled sheepishly with a nod and kept his gaze averted. He twisted the wrist held in Kevin's hand and dragged it down under the water until Kevin could felt the wet fabric. Except it was obvious by the stickiness that Joaquin's boxer briefs were wet with something else besides water.

"That's so hot." Kevin breathed and bent down to kiss Joaquin again. Joaquin seemed hesitant, his lips not responding as enthusiastically as normal. Kevin pulled back and cupped Joaquin's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'm serious, it's like the hottest fucking thing, Joaquin."

"Yeah?" Joaquin blinked and looked up through his lashes, his smile tentative.

"Yeah." Kevin said as if it was obvious and kissed him again. Another breeze blew, this one more forcefully, and Kevin pulled back. "We better go get dressed."

Joaquin burrowed against Kevin, wrapping his arms around his waist as he nuzzled in the crook of his neck. "But you're warm."

Kevin chuckled and started to step back, pulling Joaquin with him. "Come on. We'll get dressed and then we can have river cuddles."

"River cuddles?" Joaquin pulled back with raised eyebrows. It was obvious he was trying to look unimpressed, but his lips kept lifting as a smile threatened to show.

"Shut up. I know you love all brands of cuddles." Kevin grinned and pushed Joaquin hard until he fell back in the water, arms flailing. When Joaquin resurfaced, Kevin had almost reached dry land. He shouted over his shoulder. "That's payback for making me think I was the star in a horror movie!"

Joaquin's bark of a laugh echoed around them followed by loud splashing as he rushed to catch up to Kevin, who had already escaped the river. Kevin smiled as he listened to his boyfriend struggle through the water behind him. He'd probably get tackled to the ground in retaliation, but it didn't matter when his heart felt this full.

Later, after they rolled around in the dirt and dipped in the river once more, Kevin stared up at the night sky dazzled with stars, and couldn't help but wish on each of them that this type of happiness would never end.


End file.
